Heroes management
Hiring The first thing to do is to hire heroes in the Tavern. There are three heroes available, and you can get three other heroes every time you have a party. Look at the hero stats to see if it is worth hiring. Avoid heroes with red and white stats. The best normal hero has 57 attack, 57 defense and 57 luck. Hire only heroes with at least 55 for attack and defense. If you are impatient, you can hire even heroes with low luck. Good heroes are rare, so you may have to have a lot of parties. The daily tasks require you to throw 5 parties, but a lot more are needed to get a decent normal hero. Legendary heroes are very rare, so you should hire them immediately if one appears. Hiring a normal hero requires 1000 gold, and a legendary one 2000 gold, but it is worth it. Party cost depends on the level of the Tavern. Whatever the Tavern level, you need to spend 100.000 gold to fill the merriment bar, which gives you a legendary hero fragment. 5 fragments are needed to get a legendary hero. So spending 500.000 gold guarantees at least one legendary hero, but with luck you can hire more. After hiring a hero go in the hero window and check his reincarnate level. The best value is 22 and the worst is 28. It is advisable to keep only normal heroes with a reincarnate level between 22-24 and dismiss the others because they have less improvement potential. Keep legendary heroes even if their reincarnation level is high because they are very rare. Having many parties seems annoying and a waste of money, but in the long run you need good heroes to be able to win battles in the mines or in PvP battles. Also hiring legendary heroes increases your achievement points by 15 for each hero. Achievement points are needed to play in Dragon and Moon Islands, where the best weapons and enchantment cards are dropped. Hero names and surnames Hero names and surnames are chosen randomly from two separate pools of names and surnames. Using two heroes with the same name in a squad increases each hero attack by 6%, and if they have the same surname each hero defense is increased by 6%. If there are three heroes the increase is 12%, and it is 18% for four heroes, and so on. So it is a good idea to hire heroes with name and surname equal to the names and surnames of your already hired heroes. Attribute enhancement After hiring a legendary hero, it is advisable to enhance his attributes with holy water. If you have only a few holy water bottles, choose a hero with low reincarnation level because he has more potential. Enhancing the attributes of normal heroes is not worth the holy water spent. The max value for hero attributes of just hired heroes is 70. Try to enhance at least attack and defense up to 70. Only after enhancing the hero to the max you should try reincarnation. Heroes level up by gaining experience, which they earn by fighting in battles and training in the Training Ground. The preferred method is using the Training Ground, since it is faster and requires only money. Leveling up To level up the hero enter the Training Ground, select the hero and train it for 12 hours. Depending on the level of the Training ground and the reincarnation level, the hero may require another 12 hours to reach the first reincarnation level. When he reaches it, open the hero window, remove the weapons and armor, remove the hero from the garrison or the mine (if he’s part of a garrisoned squad). Check if the attack and defense attributes are maxed and then reincarnate the hero. The hero level will go 20 levels down so you’ll need to train him again. Repeat the training-reincarnation process until the hero reaches the castle level. Finding and upgrading armor and weapons When leveling up your heroes will be able to use better armor and weapons. Armor and weapons are dropped during battles with NPC in the world map. Check the locations in the Weapons and Armor page and don’t forget to improve the equipment in the Alchemy and Divine Shops. Note that many abilities gained in the Divine Shop are unit type specific so you have to choose the right hero to wear that equipment. Enchantments Use enchantment cards to boost your heroes attack or defense. Normal enchantments last only 14 days, so make sure to use enchant only the heroes used more often. How many heroes to keep The game allows you to keep up to 80 heroes. There are two legendary heroes for each hero type, with the exception of heroes gained in the special events (like Rudolph and Jack o Lantern). You should keep all legendary heroes you get, plus some normal heroes as backup. Keep in mind that when you reincarnate a hero it drops 20 levels so he remains weak until he levels up. Leveling up can take a long time if your castle level is high, so you need some backup heroes until your legendary heroes return to their previous level. Also some NPC levels, like for example Briar Farm 8 (which requires 4 cavalry units) may need more than 2 units of the same type. You need even more heroes if you want to have more than one powerful squad (for example two strong garrisons, one in the mine and the other in the castle). So it is advisable to keep at least the following heroes leveled up: *4 Broad swordsman. *4 Spearman (halberdiers, rodeleros and later legionnaires). *3-4 Cavalry (rangers and at least a lancer). *1 Archer and 2 Crossbowman (to attack rear units). *2 Sorcerers. In the higher levels: *Broad swordsman are usually substituted by Axe Infantry and Heavy Infantry. *Archers are important against grenadiers, but can be substituted by catapults. *Legionnaires remain the best spearman unit. *Grenadiers can substitute rangers, so get at least 3 grenadier heroes. *Lancers remain useful substitutes when grenadiers can’t be used because the enemy has many marksman or sorcerers. *Rattan Witchers, Lightning Mages and Assassins are less frequently used so you don’t need more than the two legendary heroes of these unit types. Of course you can keep even more heroes than suggested above. Keep also some heroes at level 1 just to occupy enemy castles which you don't want to defend heavily so you lose only 200 soldiers when you are driven off from these castles.